


Odrodzenie

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, A lot of vodka, Crobby - Freeform, Fluff, Hangover, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla RCS, za inspirację i miłość do demonicznych sztuczek.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



— To jest niemożliwe. Piję tyle lat, ale nie zdarzył mi się nigdy kac tak wielki, żebym nie mógł wstać z łóżka. Na pewno mnie nie otrułeś?

— Na pewno. Śmiem twierdzić, że to zużycie materiału.

— Zawsze, kiedy mam wrażenie, że jednak jesteś w porządku, ty udowadniasz, że się mylę.

— Do usług, kochany. Nie śmiałbym cię rozczarować. A teraz weź te tabletki i popij tym.

Bobby podniósł się do pozycji wpół leżącej i popił tabletki jakimś podejrzanym paskudztwem.

— Co to, do licha, jest?

— Sok pomidorowy z tabasco, porem i co mi tam pod rękę z warzyw wpadło.

Crowley nie pozwolił łowcy położyć się z powrotem. Wcisnął się między niego a zagłówek łóżka i usadził go między swoimi nogami.

— Pokaż ten pusty łeb - mruknął demon. Dotknął skroni skacowanego kochanka i zaczął delikatnie masować.

— Mhmm, wiesz, chyba proszki zaczynają działać, to jak odrodzenie - powiedział cicho i z przyjemnością w głosie Bobby. Ułożył się wygodniej, wyraźnie odprężając. Normalny łowca popukałby się w głowę, gdyby to zobaczył, ale Bobby od dawna już wiedział, że może ufać swojemu Królowi.

Crowley z kolei był pod wrażeniem łatwości, z jaką Robert wypiera pewne fakty.

_To nie proszki, tylko moje piekielne moce. Ale może lepiej, żebyś o tym nie wiedział._


End file.
